<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Week On Remus Is A Good Boyfriend by saibug1022</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681662">This Week On Remus Is A Good Boyfriend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saibug1022/pseuds/saibug1022'>saibug1022</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Is A Good Boyfriend, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Supportive Remus, Trans Deceit | Janus Sanders, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saibug1022/pseuds/saibug1022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Janus is so excited for his anniversary dinner with Remus. Well, okay, excited may not be the right word, but he was happy to go out with Remus and make fun of all the rich people and dress up.<br/>Until his period reared its ugly head and triggered his dysphoria.<br/>Shit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This Week On Remus Is A Good Boyfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: Dysphoria, little bit of self-deprecation, period, cramps, cursing, mention of scar, very passive thoughts that I think technically qualify as self-harm, stay safe Lovebugs!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>       ‘Oh you’ve gotta be kidding me,’ Janus thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       This had to be a joke. Really? Of all days? He had to get his period on his anniversary? That just meant he was going to be dysphoric all day and uncomfortable and he’d probably get cramps later which were always awful for him. There was a chance though, he always got cramps either so bad he wanted to throw up or didn’t get any at all. He just had to hope for the latter. If not, well, he could tough it out. He was not going to let his stupid uterus ruin his night out with Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Thankfully Remus was still asleep so Janus just hurried up to change underwear and put on his pad so he could just slip back under the covers. Even then he </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> woke up before Remus. He sighed but climbed out of bed to start on breakfast. As soon as he moved he was reminded of what was happening but it was whatever. It was a thing that happened that he dealt with every month. He toughed it out then, he could tough it out now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Even if he usually toughed it out with cuddles, ice cream, and trashy romcoms that he and Remus would make fun of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       But whatever!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Janus was halfway through making eggs when he heard footsteps behind him and two arms wrapped around him. He nearly jumped two feet in the air but contained himself. He cleared his throat when Remus started kissing up the column of his throat. Janus stiffened at the contact, the touch making his skin crawl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Remus I’m busy,” Janus said and Remus whined against his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Oh come on, snookums,” Remus pouted. “I was just saying hello.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Sure,” Janus replied sarcastically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       He peeled Remus off of him and gave him a kiss to placate him before finishing what he was making. From there they had to hurry to eat, get ready, and leave for their respective jobs. Janus seriously considered waiting for Remus to leave and then calling in sick because he was inches away from crawling out of his skin but he managed to psych himself up enough to get in the car and drive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       He regretted it with every fiber of his being. Normally he liked his job but when every touch set your skin on fire because you were hyper-aware of every inch of it because it all felt just...</span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>, well, being a make-up artist at Sephora got frustrating fast. It took all of his self-control not to snap at his customers, which was saying something for him. He just really wanted to go home, not have to resist the urge to perform surgery on himself with scissors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Eventually, he got to leave but he knew it would be short-lived. Once Remus got home they had reservations at someplace Janus could barely pronounce the name of. Which meant sitting for hours in a fancy restaurant trying not to be a dick all while wearing a fancy suit and people stared at him because he looked like some girl in a suit and had a huge ass scar on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Great.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Just fucking fantastic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       He barely had time to stare in the mirror and contemplate how expensive getting back alley testosterone would be when he heard the front door open. Remus grinned at him and scooped him up into his arms. Janus tried not to show his discomfort because this was his husband and he loved him, but he wasn’t wearing his shirt so the skin on skin contact made him want to claw out of his skin himself because of the way it crawled. Not to mention that at some point that pain in his lower stomach had started and since he was in the middle of the mall he couldn’t take any pain meds or anything so he hated everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       He must have been a horrible person in a past life to deserve this. Dysphoria was awful and cramps were annoying and he hated it all. What had he done? He better have been a serial killer or else he was gonna be pissed because this shit was uncalled for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Sweetcheeks?” Remus prompted and set him down. “You all good? You don’t seem good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I’m fine Rem,” Janus lied and went back to going through his closet trying to find that stupid black dress shirt but he couldn’t find it fucking anywhere and was getting really fucking tired of it. He stood there and stared at the closet as if it would answer all his questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Remus made a disbelieving noise but began to change as well. They didn’t have a lot of time before their reservation and Janus was just proud he thought of that himself. Of course, that pride was immediately masked by a spike in pain that made Janus curse under his breath. He curled an arm around his stomach reflexively as he dug through the closet some more. He could do this. It was just one night, a night Remus had been excited for and that Janus was gonna make it through. It was the least he could do on their fucking anniversary. Suddenly Remus grabbed his wrist and turned him around. Janus hissed at the touch before he could think better of it and knew from the look on Remus’s face he wasn’t getting out of this one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Come on baby boy, talk to me,” Remus said. “What’s going on in that pretty little head of yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Remus I told you I’m fine,” Janus tried but Remus just held up his wrist which was red and irritated. Shit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Considering you were scratching, Imma call bullshit,” Remus retorted. “It’s dysphoria, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I-,” Janus tried to lie again but sighed. “Yeah, it is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       As soon as he said that Remus let go of his wrist. He stayed close enough for Janus to feel his warmth but not enough to touch him. Despite how he acted and how brash he was Remus was just so fucking considerate. He knew Janus didn’t like touch sometimes when he was dysphoric so when he was, he didn’t touch unless Janus initiated it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Coolio,” Remus nodded and Janus decided to ignore the fact that the man he married had just said that. “Why? Did fucking Lindsay say something again? I swear Janny, you gotta do something about that transphobic cockalorum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “No, she wasn’t-did you just say cockalorum?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Yeah! It means a boastful or self-important person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “You hang out with Logan too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I’ll have you know I learned that one all by myself, actually!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Janus just gave him a disbelieving look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Okay I learned all the words I could find that started with cock,” Remus admitted with a shrug. “But that doesn’t matter! Are you just having a day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I started my period this morning,” Janus sighed. “But it’s alright. Because we are going to go to that fancy dinner and eat food we can’t say and make fun of all the stupid rich people like we wanted to and we are going to have the time of our lives doing it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “But you hate being around people when you’re dysphoric,” Remus frowned. “And you were holding yourself weird a second ago, so you probably have cramps too and those make you really cranky. I don’t want you to deal with snobby rich people like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Nope we’re going,” Janus declared, turning around to face the closet again. “You want to go so we’re going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Jelly Bear your comfort and happiness are more important to me than some stupid dinner,” Remus argued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “No, I’m not letting my dysphoria and fucking cramps ruin our anniversary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Janus!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Oh shit. Janus swallowed and turned to face his husband. He was addicted to pet names and nicknames and only used Janus’s actual name when he was serious or during, you know, other times. Janus assumed this was the former. Remus had his arms crossed as he glared at Janus impatiently. Yup, Janus was in trouble. Remus sighed and softened. He pulled his sleeve over his hand and held it out for Janus to take which he did after a moment of hesitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Janus you could never ruin anything,” Remus promised. “All I want today is to spend it with you and if that means sitting on the couch and not quite touching while we pretend not to get emotionally invested in trashy movies then so be it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “But you were excited to go to this restaurant,” Janus protested weakly. He knew he should fight harder but god that sounded so good right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “We can go another time,” Remus said. “There are birthdays and anniversaries and fucking Groundhog day, I don’t know. We don’t even need a reason! You are what’s important to me. You are who I love, not some restaurant where all the waiters wear tuxes nicer than the ones we wore for our wedding. Okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Janus couldn’t help it. The nice words, the offer, the way Remus was looking at him? He had to cave. He sighed and picked up Remus’s too large t-shirt he’d thrown on the ground in his search and put it on instead of the dress shirt that he was sure he’d find in the morning once he didn’t need it anymore. Remus squealed and managed to restrain himself, but he squeezed Janus/s hand very enthusiastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “What movie do you want to watch?” Remus asked. “Just Like Heaven?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Only if you promise not to talk about how hot Mark Ruffalo is the whole movie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I make absolutely no promises.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>